1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a survey marker cap for placement on a survey stake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surveying has been an essential element in the development of the human environment since the beginning of recorded history (ca. 5000 years ago) and it is a requirement in the planning and execution of nearly every form of construction. Surveying is the technique and science of accurately determining the terrestrial or three-dimensional position of points and the distance and angles between them. Over time, the basic tools of planar surveying have evolved and utilize stakes to mark positions on land. Frequently, plastic caps are placed on each stake.
These prior surveying caps comprise a cylindrical body with a bore to receive the stake. It is placed on the survey stake. The cap includes a flat disk-like top presenting an ID for the surveyor. These caps are integrally formed in plastic into one single unit.
An example of such a cap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D289,859 to Johnson et al. The Johnson patent discloses such a survey marker cap for placement on a survey stake. This cap has a frustum, or frusto-conical body, with a bore and an integral flat top closing the bore.
Although the prior art marker caps are very useful, the plastic caps can deteriorate in hostile environments, and are sometimes destroyed by animals.